Looking Back (KidxMaka fanfic)
by ITryMyBest365
Summary: A smutty story, beginning when the weapons and mesiters return home after defeating the Kishin. THIS IS THE MANGA VERSION!


_Maybe leaving Soul was a bad idea, I thought as I carefully walked through a abandoned town, nuzzled somewhere in Rocky Mountains. She forgot what state she was in and at the moment it didn't matter. Why? I was looking for someone that I had lost not too long ago. After defeating Asura, everyone rejoiced, happy that the main terror in the world was now dead. However, known of them knew what they were going to find when they returned to Shibusen. With Kidd becoming a full shinigami and connecting his lines of sanzu meant the death of his father. Returning we all went the tell Death about the news, that the Kishin was dead. Walking into the Death Room, we only saw the white historical sword standing there face us, his cane on the floor, both hands on it and head bowed, shaking it slowly. He looked up to Kidd before speaking, sadness present in his voice._

_"Shinigami-sama, your father has passed." The weapon looked up to the confused and hurt meister, "You are now Lord Death."_

_We all stood there eyes locking onto the young reaper, hearts aching, and worry building up within our minds. Lord Death was his only family and now he was gone suddenly. Kidd didn't even get the chance to tell him goodbye. I couldn't imagine if I lost my father without saying goodbye, despite how our relationship is. I pressed my lips together before reaching my hand out slowly to touch him, a action of comfort, but before I good touch his shoulder he jerked from me and looked up, the yellow skulls that were now his eyes darting between all of us. Hurt, anger, denial, and, most of all, guilt was present within them. He didn't speak a word before darting out of the room._

_Liz turned running after him yelling his name before we watched her stop and cover her face with her hands, tears streaming down her tanned features. The friend she worked so hard to obtain once again was hurt more than he was ever before. I could see it within her soul, the pain she felt for him. The pain we all felt for him._

_That day we looked all over for the shinigami and never found him._

_That day had turned into weeks.._

_Those weeks turned into months…._

_and those months turned into years…._

_Now here I am four years later, alone, hardly gripping onto his soul's wavelength as I looked around for him. Terrified, sick, and worried. What was I going to find? Maybe that wasn't the write word, it was more like who was I going to find. I sighed and shook my head before stopping in the middle of what looked like the old town's main street. Nothing. It was like he was attempting to hide his soul, he didn't want to me found. Why Kidd? The world needs a Shinigami and you're not around to take your birth role._

_I sighed closing my eyes and wiped the sweat that had formed on my forehead. It was getting late and I had been walking for some time, a rest was defiantly needed. Looking around, I found a abandoned hotel and walked into, observing the inside I thought it looked okay enough for me to stay in for the night. With a yawn, I peeled off my jacket, gloves, and other unnecessary pieced of closing leaving myself only in my dress shirt and skirt before climbing into one of the beds and closing my eyes. _

_After a couple hours, or at least I thought it was, I was jolted awake by a sudden noise. I sat up looking around slightly scared. Maybe it was a animal? Yeah, most likely but thinking it was a good idea to just check, I sat up, placing my feet onto the old carpet and stood up. Then I heard the noise again, behind me. I turned quickly and gasped feeling my body come into contact with something, no, someone. Backing up, I looked up to the person and smiled, though it vanished the more I took in._

_"Kidd? Oh my…what happened to you?" I said, backing away slightly. Kidd was off. What happened? Did the loss of his father drive him completely mad? He looked down upon me with a frown, his eyes hallow and lifeless yet still in the form of the skulls. His connected lines were now in his hair, which still was the same length. He must have cut it? Or? I didn't know. He was defiantly taller, older, much more mature. Much harder than the mesiter she knew._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked, voice slightly deeper than before, his hands clenched a brow raised. His soul was dark, I could feel the thickness of madness around him. He as still a shinigami, just not what he used to be, not what he could have been. I felt pity and slightly afraid. Maybe I should have brought Soul with me. _

_"Kidd, I came here to bring you back to Shibusen. We're you belong. You're Shinigami-Sama, the Death Scythes can't run everything without you." I said, my voice soft as I reached out towards him as I had done before and he pulled away._

_"No, I'm not coming back." He said with a hiss, his black cloak swirling around him.I could feel the madness rising, just, if I could touch him. My Anti-Demon wavelength would calm him? I reached for him once more, ignoring the fear in my chest and wrapped my arms around the god. _

_"Kidd, we need you…your friends, staff, and students all need you." I said, feeling tears stain my cheeks and pressed my face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing. I slowly felt his arms circle me, pressing me against him. Moving, I looked up to him, my eyes burning from the tears I was forcing to keep in. He looked down to me, eyes scanning my features, as if trying to find a lie. Then what he did next, will always surprise me. The tall male leaned down and pressed his lips roughly onto mine, one of his large hands ran down my spine and rested gently on my hip. I stood there in shock. What was he doing? Why? My body reacted automatically, my arms wrapped around his neck and body flush against his as I kissed him back, tasting him on my lips. _

_A groan formed in his throat as he deepened the kiss, running his warm tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth, which I allowed, moaning gently feeling his tongue explore and move along my own. I felt dizzy, light headed. The room felt hot. I gasped into his mouth feeling him pick me up and lay me gently on the bed, before he crawled over me and connected his mouth with my once again, his hands exploring my body. I tangled my hands into his hair as his own worked on my shirt, unbuttoning it revealing my bra and exposed torso. I felt him smile into my lips in satisfaction before forcing me to take both articles of clothing off. I laid there, looking up to him in shock, goose bumps forming on my exposed flesh. A warm blush spread across me cheeks, feeling his intense gaze on me. _

_"I've always liked you, Maka. However, you never noticed me. Not even in the end, yet now you came all this way to find me." He said, some venom within his words, "Well, you're mine now. Just this once, you're mine." I didn't know how to feel. Scared? Flattered? Bad? But before I could make my mind he was on my again. Mouth crushing mine. His fingers wrapped around the waistband of my panties and skirt, he pulled them down and off me leaving me completely exposed to the shinigami. A chuckled escaped through his lips, as he watched me squirm when she ran his finger between my folds, hitting the bundle of nerves, before moving down and finding my entrance. He moved his finger around the hole, teasing me. Automatically I closed my legs to keep him from me, he pushed them back open with a slight by my actions. "Do not resist." He said to be, with a snarl before he slid one of his slender fingers within me. I gasped, this unknown feeling invading my mind. I laid my head back against the pillows, biting my lip. Satisfied he slid a second in and deeper within me, moving them in and out as he stroked the bud with his thumb. Golden eyes locked on my face as I squirmed and moaned under his touch. _

_"Hmmm.. I think you've had enough of this." Kidd spoke, taking his fingers from my now wet entrance, leaving me on edge of what I figured would be a orgasm. I opened my closed eyes and looked up to him. He looked down to himself as he undid his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, pulling them down along with his boxers exposing himself. He was fully erect and he smirked when his eyes caught mine. I looked away quickly and gasped when I felt his body press against mine. "Look at me, Maka." I heard him purr into my ear before he dragged his tongue up my neck. I turned to face him and he connected his lips with mine, a tender kiss, much different from the ones I had received before. I gently allowed myself to kiss him back, and wrapped my arms around the shinigami. Was this happening? Was I really seduced by this mad god?_

_I felt him rub his head between my folds, causing me to moan in his mouth, a smirk formed once more on his features. He slid himself down my slit and found my still wet entranced and positioned himself. He made sure to moved my hips more against his and wrapped my legs around him. Then, pain._

_He thrusted himself within me, and I let out a yelp from the stingy pain that followed with it. I couldn't move. I just laid there whimpering I heard him coo in my ear, shushing me gently, as he ran one of his hands through my hair, in a attempt to calm me. "It's okay… the pain will go away.. shh." He kissed my cheek gently before I felt him push himself more within me, breaking my maidenhood. I felt the warmth of my blood between my legs and I closed my eyes. I, I was no longer a virgin. I lost it….to Kidd. _

_The shinigami continued to thrust in and out of me, moans being heard from us both. He was right, the pain had receded leaving only pleasure as our body's rocked in harmony with each other. Him placing sweet kissed on my lips, lust filled eyes staring into my own. I felt myself coming and hearing his moaning grow louder. I figured he was too. His pace increased and his thrust deeper inside my heat. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, feeling myself give in. The electric like pleasure that went through me was something I never experienced before. I let off a loud moan, arching my body towards him. During that, I felt him thrust once more hard and deep within me, pulling me completely toward him as I listened to his deep moan feeling his hot seed be released within me. After, we both laid there, wrapped in each other's arms._

_Minutes passed before I heard him whisper to me, "Everything will be fine now… I promise." Before I fell asleep in his arms._

_When I woke up the next morning, to the light flooding the room and birds chirping, I was alone. He had left._

_"Kidd?" I asked, looking around._

_He was gone._

_I looked for hours. _

_I couldn't sense his soul._

_I had failed…._

__Now I sit, caressing my swollen stomach in awe. A beautiful child within my womb. When I learned I was pregnant, I was shocked. How? I thought. But I knew how and I knew why. This is what he meant when things would be fine. I was going to be the one to give birth to the next shinigami. My friends and I would raise it, and teach it, and show it how things were meant to be. The impact it would have on the world. Though, I can't help but be sad. I would rather have Kidd standing and being Lord Death like he was meant to be. However, this was not how things worked out. I should be happy.

I am happy….

Though….

Things should have been different…..

He should be with me and we raising our child together


End file.
